


Those White Eyes..

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foreplay, Human, M/M, Monsters, Sex, Teleportation, luck, speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Dream, enters a world to speedrun it. This world was out of pure luck, but Dream keeps seeing this figure in the forest. Throughout the speedrun, he sees the figure, but continues speedrunning. He beats the enderdragon, beating the world record speedrun. He goes back to the overworld to call George, and right after, he sees it again. This time Dream follows it into The Woodland forest..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Herobrine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Those White Eyes..

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on wattpad while on crack, I'm posting it here now :)

UMMM-

MORE CONTEXT 

SO UH, HERE WE GO, HEROBRINE X DREAM.

DONT WORRY THIS IS THE LAST WEIRD CHAPTER FOR NOW LMFAo

ALSO IVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ALL DAY-

3rd POV

Dream joined a brand new seed, looking around and seeing it was good. He ran to the dessert, spotting a lava pool, then a dessert temple, and then a village! "Yes!" He said, zooming to the village and gathering stuff. 

He could have sworn, as he looked on the direction of the forest, a man standing there. He brushed it off, shuddering, and continuing to speedrun. He got his things together, running to the previous lava pool, proceeding to speedrun a nether portal.

He went through, eyes widening, "POG!" He saw a nether fortress a few feet away. He went up, going into it, and looking around for a blaze spawner. He soon found one, and fought them off, getting as many as he could. Dream felt confident, it was already 9 minutes in. All he had to do was beat 14 minutes and something seconds.

After getting blaze rods, he made his way out of the fortress. He mined some gold nuggets, turning them into gold ingots. Then he proceeded to mine the ground, trapping a piglin, then put the gold in. Out of luck he got 8 ender pearls, "Come on.. come on.. give me more!" Dream begged, getting 5 more pearls thrown at him, "POG!" He laughed, running back to the previous portal. He got through, made eyes of ender, and began trying to find the stronghold.

It was already 11 minutes in, basically he only had 2 minutes. Dream was sweating, as he made it into the stronghold, panicking a bit. It was 12 minutes in already, he filled the portal, he could have sworn he seen a man again. "What the fuck..." he panted, brushing it off, and jumping through the portal.

He ate a bit, then he mined up, going towards the dragon. "Here we go.." He went over, waiting for th3 dragon to come down. It was 13 minutes and 40 seconds soon, the dragon coming down.. He puts beds, destroying them one by one, and killing the dragon.

"HOLY SHIT-" it was only 14 minutes and 20seconds, he got through the portal, screaming, "HAHA! I DID IT! POGCHAMP!" Dream then basically danced. He got back to the overworld, calling George on his minephone, "GEORGE! I DID IT! I GOT THE SPEEDRUN WORLD RECORD!" He laughed, "WHAT!?" George said, "WHAT WAS THE TIME!?" He shouted, "14 MINUTES 22 SECONDS" Dream laughed, he then saved all the footage, since he had recorded the run. He proceeded to give it to the speedrun database, he was the speedrunning champion once again.

Dream hung up on George, sighing deeply. He opened his eyes, seeing that man again. He felt uneasy suddenly.. He saw it go back into the forest, "..." Dream followed into the forest.. It was a woodland forest, very dark.. Suddenly something appeared infront of him, glowing white eyes. His eyes widened, and he screamed, backing up.

It explained everything, the last update, Herobrine was not removed for once. THIS was Herobrine, THEE Herobrine. Dream continued to back up, terrified.. He soon backed up into a tree, until the tall figure stood above him. Dream looked up at him, trying not to have a panic attack right now. 

The figure surprisingly, ripped his mask off. Quickly making Dream try to cover his own face, The entity grabbed his wrists, pushing him against the tree. Dream visibly had fear in his eyes, allowing it to see his face.. He gulped, staring into the white ones. Up until it pressed up against him, moving down to his neck, and kissing it.

Dream blushed bright red, feeling a tingle on his neck. Next thing Dream knew, he was teleported, teleported right to Herobrine's bedroom. This bedroom was in the nether, where Dream was on the bed, which had a mix of red, black, and orange.

Dream after a moment, moved his one hand, running his hand through the entity's hair. He felt as it's hand touched his perfect body, moving up his bare chest, and playing with his nipples. He moaned softly as he was played with, starting to get turned on by this all. 

The entity stopped making Dream's neck all different colors. It proceeded to start undressing Dream, who allowed it all to happen. Soon Dream was naked in bed, The Entity looking at what he had got his hands on. Dream had a perfect body, a few scars on it, but it just made it look better.

Dream watched the entity undress, expecting The Entity to look nice, which.. The Entity very much did, making Dream flush red some more. He was grabbed once again, turned over, face first into the bed. Herobrine adjusted his legs, making it so Dream had his ass in the air.

The Speedrunner felt the tip of The Entity's cock at his hole. He was a little startled, he had gotten no prepping or anything. He whined a bit, "W-Wait!" He squeaked, "Please.. lube.." Dream mumbled, blushing. The entity took a moment, before nodding, summoning some lube for the male. Dream had no clue why he wasn't fighting back, for some reason he just wanted it from Herobrine. 

The Blonde male felt as his hole was stretched by 2 lube covered fingers at once. He moaned softly, feeling a small amount of pain. The movement turned into pure pleasure, making him moan much more loudly. He had 3 fingers in him, stretching his tightness. When they were removed, and he was as horny as ever, he felt the tip at his hole again. He thrusted his hips back, wanting it inside of him.

His wish was granted and his hole was stretched by the large males cock. He moaned loudly, feeling himself all full. Dream felt pain, but it was quickly overwhelmed by pleasure. Once it was all the way in, Herobrine stood still, letting Dream adjust more. Dream would expect The Entity to give no mercy, and fuck the living life out of him. 

After a few moments, Dream thrusted his hips, signaling for the other to move. The Top started moving inside the other, who made a lewd face, "F-Fuck~!" Dream cursed, as it moved inside of his hole.

He felt hot, he felt amazing already. He wanted to be destroyed, so he begged for more. The Entity sped up, fucking Dream fast already, in and out, deep into him.

Dream moaned loudly, not being afraid to hold his moans back. He was being pounded, on the bed, enjoying it all. His green eyes filled with pleasure, him even drooling a bit. It just felt so good for him, he wanted more, he wanted it all.

His moaning turned into crying, and moaning from the pleasure. He felt amazing, he felt like he was going to cum, "P-PLEASE~! M-MORE~! A-AH~!" Dream moaned loudly, feeling him reaching his peak. Herobrine kept fucking the life out of him, grunting as he did.

Herobrine was mute, he didn't say anything. He could open his mouth, moan, but he couldn't speak. He kept fucking Dream, making Dream feel so good..

Dream felt himself reaching his limit, moaning out loudly, and basically screaming in pleasure. "F-FUCK~!! NGH~! I-IM G-GONNA~!" he finally came, feeling the entity pound 2 more times into him, before filling Dream up with his cum.

Dream screamed again, eyes widening more. The seed was seeping into his hole, even leaking out a bit. The entity pulled out, watching as it's own cum dripped out of Dream's hole. It gave Dream a spank, making Dream whimper a bit.

It laid Dream down on the bed, laying down next to him. Dream felt so tired, so he rolled into the others side, placing his head on the tanned chest of the other. Which only made The White eyed male flinch, but then relaxed. It looked at Dream, who looked very sleepy. It felt something new, a feeling of.. love?

It leaned down, kissing Dream's head, making Dream release a cute giggle. Herobrine closed his white eyes, falling asleep with Dream. A while later, Dream woke up, yawning. He felt quite sore, from before. Herobrine wasn't there, and Dream noticed he was now dressed in a red hoodie.

He noticed the clothes smelled clean.. He stood up, yawning once again, and wobbling, "Fuck.." he cursed, feeling pain in his legs and ass. The door opened and the entity came in, seeing Dream. It walked over to Dream, handing a mask, which was Dream's mask, Dream slipped it on, fixing his hair a bit.

The Speedrunner did not expect the entity to suddenly pull him close, Herobrine was warm, and nice to hug. Dream smiled softly, looking up at the male, he kissed the entity, which only kissed back.

He pulled away after, "I have to go back to my smp.." Dream said, able to see slight sadness.. "You can visit me whenever you'd like." Dream only smiled more, The Entity cheered up, and allowed Dream to leave to his own SMP/Home, one thing is.. Dream forgot the bag Herobrine had left for Dream with all his stuff.

-

Dream made it back to the smp, spawning where he had left, he yawned softly, getting up and leaving his room down the stairs. "DREAM!" He heard George yell, "GEORGE!" Dream called back, "wait- why are you wearing red!? D R E M?" George asked, making Dream laugh, "Nono.. I needed to change my clothes for some reason.." Dream then realized he had forgot his hoodie.. 

He decided to keep the red one off, even if it wasn't his style. He walked out of the home with George, talking about the speedrun world record. They soon made it to Manberg, George was allowed in there, Dream of course was allowed by George.

The festival was being prepared, Fundy, Tubbo, Karl, Quackity, and some others were all working together. They were laughing, "wait- who's that!?" Tubbo pointed at Dream. Fundy looked over, "wh- what.. Drem..?" Dream looked over at them, showing it was him. "Dream- why are you wearing red!?" Tubbo said, looking at the male confused.

"His green sweater has been stained with the blood of his enemies!" Quackity joked, Dream and George came over, "just a change of clothes, I'll be in my green hoodie tomorrow.." Dream said, seeing everyone's face drop suddenly. They looked like they had seen a ghost. George was the first to scream... as usual, backing up. "WH- WHAT THE F U C K.-" Quackity laughed nervously.

Dream turned around, seeing those familiar white eyes, holding a green hoodie. Dream only smiled more, "thanks." he said, taking the red hoodie off, and swapping it with his green one. The Entity took the red one, and looked at everyone else.

"TUBBBOOOOO" Tubbo turned and looked up on the Manberg flag, Tommy up there. "wait- what the shit!?" Tommy saw Herobrine, he jumped down, putting water. "HOL' UP-" he was confused, "TOMMY- GET OFF MANBERG!" Quackity shouted, "oh fuck you and your manberg" Tommy spat, Dream just sighed..

He took the entity, guiding Herobrine away from everyone. That's how the Dream SMP changed, Herobrine became a big part of it.

One day 4 people caught something unexpected. Wilbur, Tommy, Technoblade, and Tubbo were chilling in the forest. Up until they all stopped, seeing Dream, and Herobrine. Dream had his arms wrapped around it's neck, kissing it deeply.

They ended up turning around, "Remind me not to seriously mess with Dream now.." Techno muttered, making Wilbur nod, "Agreed." Tommy shrieked, walking away from that shit. "Well.. maybe you's shouldn't mess with him in the first pl-" Tubbo was cut off by Tommy, "Shuddup Tubbo "

Once the other 2 pulled away, and the other 4 left, in a different direction. Dream smiled happily, looking into those white eyes. "I love you.." Dream said, making the entity mouth something back. Dream read them perfectly, Herobrine mouthed, "I love you too.." making Dream give him another kiss..

-The End-

what crack am I on.


End file.
